Tilea
}} Tilea is a large fertile peninsula located within the southernmost border of the Old World, along the tranquil coast of the warm and bountiful Tilean Sea. The wealthy city-states that dot Tilea's landscape embrace the ideals of trade, exploration, progression and civil war with almost equal passion. Tilea is a land of great wealth and advancement, a land known far and wide for being the cradle from which the ideals of democracy, civil liberty and justice was birthed, founded, and established. It is only from here that the first true Republics were formed by the nation's people, such as the Republic of Remas, while others are ruled by a powerful caste of wealthy merchants, known collectively as the Merchant Princes. Yet for all its wealth and advancement, Tilea is, like much of the Old World, a fractious, war-torn region, where the fertile countryside becomes the battleground from which legions of mercenaries clash in titanic struggles that serve no purpose other than to advance the petty and greedy ambition of the rich and the few. As such, it should be no surprise that the greatest concentration of these gold-hungry cutthroats can be found in the lands of Tilea. Perhaps it is fitting that these mercenaries are known collectively as the Dogs of War. History }} Tilea, like all the lands of the Old World, was once inhabited by the ancient and mystical Old Ones and their cold-blooded servants, the Lizardmen. When the Great Catastrophe assaulted the world and the Old Ones were no more, the lands of Tilea became the battleground from which the remaining forces of Order fought a desperate battle to hold back the daemonic tide. When the smoke cleared and the daemons were banished after two grueling wars, the ancient Kingdoms of the High Elves and Dwarfs finally joined together as brothers-in-arms, and from this mutual friendship the races forged the dawn of a golden age. The Decaying Ruins of a Golden Age Many years ago the Elves of Ulthuan were attracted to the shores of the Tilean Sea where they founded several colonies as part of their plans to establish trading networks with the Dwarfs of the Old World. When the War of the Beard broke out, these very colonies were either obliterated by the might of the Dwarfen throngs or were abandoned swiftly by its inhabitants under the orders of their new Phoenix King. The ruins of most of these are now buried beneath later Tilea Cities, but there are some that still lie abandoned as heaps of masonry and fallen columns overgrown with wild flowers and ivy. Here, tomb robbers dig holes to look for ancient Elf gems and relics. There are no known Elven Ruins situated close to the Blighted Marshes, even during the time it was still a large and plentiful plain of corn and wheat. Perhaps this is because the Elves chose to avoid the city of Tylos, for some felt some ill omen would eventually haunt the city in the coming years. Instead, the Elves traded with the humans that live there, and perhaps it is from the mercantile Elves that the Tileans inherited their own traditions of trade. The superior culture and highly developed civilisations of the Elves must have made quite an impression on the inhabitants of Tylos, who had little knowledge of metalwork or even writing before the Elves arrived. The Doom of Tylos The city of Tylos, known also as Til or Tilae, would eventually become a legend amongst the people of the land. Tylos or Tyleus is also the name of a legendary figure in Tilean folklore, and is traditionally identified as the father of the Tilean people. If these legends are true it could mean that the modern men are descended from the primitive people who dwelt in and around the ancient city which disappeared beneath the Blighted Marsh some time just before the Time of Woes in -1499 IC. Although today's Tileans are unlikely to be direct descendants of the citizen of Tylos, who presumably perished in the cataclysm that engulf the city, they might well be descended from the tribes folk who tended the crops and grazed the flocks that fed and clothed the inhabitants of the nearby metropolis. One legends records a tithe of slaves levied on the tribes which had to be sent every year to Tyleus to labour on it's great building projects. However, unlike many other Tilean settlements, Tylos was not founded by the Elves but by primitive Humans, whose inhabitants would eventually adopt the culture of the Elves. In time, the city grew as they took the Dwarfs into their city, providing them with the knowledge of metalwork and masonry. When the city of Tylos met it's destruction, no doubt a great burden of tribute was lifted from the people of the surrounding regions. The Rise of the City-States Even before the High Elves abandoned the Old World, Tilean tribes were already settling along the fertile coastal plains. Despite sharing the same origins and traditions, the settlements that grew on top of Elven ruins were never united into a single realm. There were two good reasons for this. Firstly, unlike the Empire and Bretonnia, Tilea was fortunate in not being overrun by Orcs and Goblins in the aftermath of the War of the Beard, and the subsequent abandonment of the Elven cities. This was due to the barrier provided by the high mountains on all sides. The Tileans did not have to struggle for survival with these savage races and fight for possession of the land. It is true that the Skaven came to infest the smouldering ruins in the Blighted Marshes, but these invaders preferred to hide, seldom appearing in the surrounding lands. Civilized life, culture, and especially trade was able to flourish while the northern people studied only war in a bitter and prolonged struggle against the Greenskins. When these savage tribes did eventually break into Tilea, they found populous cities with strong walls and well-equipped armies to resist them. Secondly, the Tileans are independent minded, strongly-willed, and some would say, impossible to govern by force. A Tilean's sense of pride, liberty and social loyalty is always first and foremost to his family, his immediate locale, and only then to his city. This meant that any attempts at empire building within Tilea were bitterly opposed. Whatever the case, these settlements would eventually grow extremely wealthy and powerful, and would in time become kingdoms in their own right. The Age of Exploration As the Tilea city-states grew out of trade and commerce, so too did the idea of expanding such trade routes to encompass not just their immediate territories, but to the whole of the Old World and beyond. Eager to set up new trade routes, the Merchants of Tilea have always been willing to finance large expeditions of exploration. Not only can this lead to new discoveries and increased profit, but it also removes a great many mercenary bands from Tilea itself. In times of peace, this is seen as a good thing because it means unemployed mercenaries, who would otherwise spend their time wandering the cities of Tilea looking for employment or trouble to stir, are instead diverted towards more profitable pursuits. Thus began a time of Exploration not just for the Tileans, but the whole of the Old World. The Tileans have always been willing to spend money to make money, and are able to finance and equip such extravagant expeditions that other people might find impossible to undertake. Consequently, TIlea has become a haven of navigators, cartographers, explorers and discoverers. Scarcely a month goes by without a major expedition setting off for Lustria, the Southlands or overland to Grand Cathay. Big expeditions require whole armies of hired warriors, most of whom are destined to perish horribly in the jungles, swamps and deserts of some foreign land, assuming as is that the expedition fleet did not get shipwrecked or drowned beforehand. For the lucky few who meet success, the rewards are immense beyond imagination. The most successful generals return home as heroes, their ships stuffed to the gunnels with immense treasures, their journals filled with highly imaginative accounts of new lands, exotic goods, outlandish tribes and their own heroic deeds during the journey. Others don't return home at all, but set themselves up as rulers of new towns, cities or even new kingdoms, where they live the lap of luxury. Whatever the case, these expeditions have nonetheless opened a new age the likes of which would change the face of the Old Wold forever. Government }} The lands of Tilea is not a unified nation, and as such, the issues of government is administered by a small class of local wealthy individuals. In most cases, a single Merchant family is pre-eminent in each of the Tilean cities at any one time. In Republics, the power is shared more or less equally between several families, to avoid unnecessary bloodshed. Often, where one household is more powerful and respected, the head of the family becomes the ruling Prince of the city. Such rulers are known collectively within Tilea as Merchant Princes. There is no hereditary right to rule and so every Merchant Prince must watch out for rivals making a bid for power. It is quite usual for the ruler to be toppled from power by a rival contender from another merchantile family, close relatives, or even the common citizenry. Such power struggles usually take the form of violent street fights between warriors hired by either side. Sometimes, am ambitious pretender to the princely throne will go as far as hiring an entire army to oust his rivals. As such, it is a Tilean custom for anyone whose ancestors ever wielded political power, to have both the right and duty to claim the title of merchant prince for himself. Anyone who rises to power, whether by intrigue, assassination or force of arms, is certain to makes enemies along the way. In Tilea, the tradition of getting even with your enemies is almost religious amongst the families. This has given rise to the notorious custom of vendetta. Such vendetta's is all that it takes for anyone to topple the rule and usurp his position, no matter how old the grudge may be. City-States The Fraction's principalities and republics which populate Tilea are a diverse lot, wracked with discord and dissent. But although they have fought against each other for centuries, they will unite on one thing: they all agree that Tilean's are the bravest warriors and most skilled artisans and merchants in the world. *'The Rebellious Republic of Remas' *'The Ancient Principality of Luccini' *'The Turbulent Principality of Trantio' *'The Perfidious Principality of Pavona' *'The Serene Republic of Verezzo' *'The Decadent Pirate Principality of Sartosa ' *'The Once-Mighty Principality of Miragliano ' *'The Tormented Principality of Tobaro ' Geography }} The lands of Tilea is a fertile landscape that hugs the coast of the warm and tranquil Tilean Sea. This region is separated from the surrounding continents by high mountain ranges. To the north run the Iranna Mountains, whose peaks stand like a saw tooth against the northern sky. Beyond them are the even higher and more dangerous peaks of the Vaults. To the east runs the rugged Apuccinis Mountains, which divides the fertile plains of Tilea from the harsh wilderness of the Border Princes. In former times, fierce tribes of Greenskins would swarm out of the Badlands, cross the lands of the Border Princes and raid the riches of Tilea. Yet times have passed since those days, and though the Mountains still contain Orcs, they are but scattered and divided. To the West, the Abasko Mountains separates Tilea from the arid plateau of Estalia. The only great Tilea city-state on this side of the Tilean Sea is Tobaro, which benefits from the natural defenses of the mountain and the rugged coastline with its many rocky islands. Tilea is a far warmer and sunnier climate than the lands of the Empire or Bretonnia. Indeed, due to the high temperature many lands in the southernmost regions can be quite arid in high summer. Other then regions inland, those lands near the coastal plains are naturally green and fertile and as a result, easily cultivated. This is indeed a very rich and abundant land for both farmers and nobles to live in. The sea's are also full of fish and the foothills of the mountain are covered in open woodlands which is excellent hunting country for the nobility. The Tileans are known well for their eating and drinking, and there is a very tremendous rivalry between the Bretonnians and Tileans as to which of them knows most about good food. The Apuccini Mountains are a range of rugged and bare elevation with sparse vegetation along its slopes, but it is still not as cold or snowbound as the higher mountain further north. The Abasko Mountains are much the same, but the Irrana Mountains, being part of the Vaults, are much colder and more treacherous then the rest of the mountain ranges. The Blighted Marshes are exactly as their name suggests: a vast expanse of bleak and dangerous stagnations located at the northern region of Tilea. With little to no resource or benefits to have in the marshes, barely any Tileans hardly ever venture into them and those who do, would recount creatures, that resemble rats, but stands upright. Indeed, the marshes are the lands of the Skaven, and its capital city of Skavenblight is located near the ruins of a once proud city that rested in the depths of the marshes. The Tilean sea is naturally warm and calm during most of the year. It is sometimes tempestuous at occasion, but only treacherous around the rock islands of the coast of Tobaro, and in the Pirate's Current. Apart from this, the sea is calm and easy sailing for small ships and sleek galleys. This has greatly benefited trade around the sea between the Tilean cities, but it has also made the coast vulnerable to pirates, Corsairs of Araby and raiders from as far away as Norsca and even Naggaroth. Society }} The Tilean people as a whole are a progressive and curious folk, unshackled from the horrors of the outside world where ignorance and superstition reigns over conscious and rational thinking. The lively minds of the Tileans account for the many great artist, architects, scholars, explorers, merchants, inventive geniuses, astronomers, diplomats and wizards for which Tilea is well renowned for. As well as their open-minded nature, the Tileans are also traders by trait. The Tileans became involved in trade from the earliest point in their history, soon after the old Elven ruins were settled by human tribes and gradually rebuilt as Tilean cities. Because of the location of Tilea, it could be reached by the High Elf ships by sea and Dwarf traders over land. The Tileans were therefore in the ideal position to act as the middlemen in exchange of goods between the two civilisations. Such was the animosity between the Elves and Dwarfs that the two races simply preferred not to deal with each other directly if they could avoid it. In time, Merchants became more and more powerful, thriving in all of the city-states of Tilea. Naturally, they took an active part in the government of their own home cities, either as sole rulers or by sitting on the ruling council. This cultural change would eventually lead to the creation of the first Merchant Princes. Rural Tileans Though most Tileans are often living within the city-states that dot the peninsula's landscape, in-between each city-state lies a large tract of land from which the rural Tileans often live from. Rural TIleans farm the extensive and fertile fields outside the city walls. Some of these farms are owned by a family that has lived in the area for years. Others are owned by merchants who run the farms and vineyards to produce commodities that they can sell through their trading networks. Due to their proximity to other city-states, the countryside often becomes the battlegrounds for the city-states to wage war upon in vicious border disputes or even outright war. The coastal region of Tilea has always been subjected to the ravages of sea raiders including the savage Norse, Corsairs from Araby and various other pirates. The quickest and most sensible thing for the country folk to do when this happens is to abandon their farms and seek the safety of the strong walls of their city, swelling the ranks of the defenders. Often, they burn the crops in the fields rather than allow the enemy to eat them. Such is the life of the rural folk of Tilea. Military }} Tilea is a legendary land filled with strife, warfare and above all, gold. From the rolling countryside to the urban city-streets, there is no greater concentration of mercenaries in the known world than in the lands of Tilea. From early times, the merchants of Tilea hired soldiers to defend their ships from pirates on the high seas and to escort their merchandise on overland trade routes. Various mercantile families also used mercenaries to further their own greedy ambition. These gold-hungry and cut-throat soldiers for hire are known collectively as the Dogs of War. A Dogs of War army is a very diverse army that consist of many different companies of cut-throats and sell-swords of a wide diversity of backgrounds. Of these many companies, the most notorious of them that have earned their reputation through remarkable success, sheer brutality or adventurous spirit are known collectively as Regiments of Renown. Each individual Regiment is led by a famous mercenary from whom the Company is usually named after. Each of these armies are often assembled and paid for by an ambitious Mercenary General. Each General is a warrior of great ambition and enormous greed, ready to go forth on a life of adventure and booty. Being an army consisting entirely of Mercenaries, the prospect of pay is as important to the integrity of a Dogs of War army then perhaps any other factor on the battlefield. As such, the Paymaster is considered the second most important individual within the army, just before the General himself, for he is responsible for holding the various companies together with the prospect of chests full of gold. Below these two individuals consist a myriad of different captains, wizards and officers, each individual having their own goals and responsibilities in the field of battle. As such, in Tilea money is power and power, military might and status all amount to pretty much the same thing. Tilean Companies *Birdmen of Catrazza - The Birdmen of Catrazza is a Mercenary company hailing from the city-state of Verezzo, trained as elite aerial marksmen. *Braganza's Besiegers - Braganza's Besiegers is a Mercenary company hailing from the city-state of Miragliano, trained as heavily-armoured core of elite siege crossbowmen. *Bronzino's Galloper Guns - Bronziono's Galloper Guns is a Mercenary company hailing from the city-state of Miragliano, trained as a mobile light-artillery. *Leopold's Leopard Company - Leopold's Leopard Company is a Mercenary company hailing from the city-state of Lucinni, trained as an elite core of armoured pikemen. *Marksmen of Miragliano - The Marksmen of Miragliano is a Mercenary company hailing from the city-state of Miragliano, trained as mobile skirmishers and marksmen. *Pirazzo's Lost Legion - Pirazzo's Lost Legion is a Mercenary company hailing from the city-state of Tobaro, trained in the use of both crossbow and pike formation. *Ricco's Republican Guard - Ricco's Republican Guard is a Mercenary company hailing from the city-state of Remas, trained as a core of heavily-armoured pikemen. *The Alcatani Fellowship - The Alcatani Fellowship is a Mercenary company hailing from the rural countryside of Tilea, trained as armoured pikemen. *Vespero's Vendetta - Vespero's Vendetta is a Mercenary company hailing from the city-state of Lucinni, trained as expert duellist, saboteurs and bodyguards. *Voland's Venators - Voland's Venators is a Mercenary company hailing of unknown origins, trained as a core of Mercenary Knights for hire. Notable Characters *[[Borgio the Besieger|'Borgio the Besieger']] - Borgio is the Merchant Prince of Miragliano, and one of the greatest Mercenary General of this age. *[[Leonardo da Miragliano|'Leonardo da Miragliano']] - Leonardno was considered one of the most ingenious minds of this age, and was credited for the creation of many wondrous inventions, his most famous being the Imperial Steam Tank. *[[Lucrezzia Belladonna|'Lucrezzia Belladonna']] - Lecrezzia is considered the most beautiful woman in all of Tilea, and also a powerful and cunning sorceress. *[[Mydas the Mean|'Mydas the Mean']] - A famous Paymaster for many mercenary armies. *[[Lorenzo Lupo|'Lorenzo Lupo']] - Lorenzo is the heir apparent to the city of Lucinni and is a descendant of one of the city's founders. *'Marco Colombo' - Marco is an infamous Tilean explorer who was amongst the few to have successfully voyage to the New World and survive to tell the tale. His entries of the venture has since garnered much respect and popularity across the Old World. Trivia *''Tilea's location, background, and culture correspond with that of medieval and Renaissance-era Italy, as well as Classical Greece.'' Gallery Tilea Mosaic.jpg|A Tilean mosaic Sources * : Warhammer Armies: Dogs of War (5th Edition) ** : pg. 3 ** : pg. 16 - 18 ** : pg. 18 - 21 ** : pg. 24 - 25 ** : pg. 27 - 29 ** : pg. 30 - 58 ** : pg. 60 - 67 ** : pg. 70 ** : pg. 71 ** : pg. 72 ** : pg. 73 ** : pg. 74 ** : pg. 75 ** : pg. 76 * : Warhammer Siege: Rulebook (3rd Edition) ** : pg. 4 ** : pg. 5 ** : pg. 6 ** : pg. 19 ** : pg. 25 ** : pg. 27 ** : pg. 29 ** : pg. 30 ** : pg. 31 ** : pg. 33 ** : pg. 34 ** : pg. 36 ** : pg. 37 ** : pg. 42 ** : pg. 43 ** : pg. 44 ** : pg. 48 ** : pg. 59 ** : pg. 68 * : Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay: Tome of Salvation (2nd Edition) ** : pg. 10 - 12 es:Tilea+ Category:Human Nations Category:Old World Category:Tilea Category:T